Um amor problemático!
by Fabiana Uzumaki
Summary: Aparentemente, Shikamaru e Temari se odeiam... Será isso verdade? O que uma simples discussão após uma missão pode causar?


Mais uma vez estavam lá naquela cena ridícula e que já estava se tornando exaustiva com o passar do tempo. Ela tinha razão, mas ele também. Então ambos, obviamente marrentos como são, não chegavam a acordo nenhum. Tinham acabado de chegar de uma missão e estavam exaustos, mas Temari parecia se recuperar logo quando o assunto era dar uma bronca no Naara.

- O que você estava pensando quando vez aquela estratégia? - ela perguntou olhando por cima do balcão da cozinha de seu apartamento para o Naara sentado no sofá.

- Aquela estratégia era perfeita... Foi você que estragou tudo. -ele reclamou e a loira voltou a sala o encarando.

- O que disse?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. - ele disse secamente se levantando e se espreguiçando, como se atiçar Sabaku no Temari daquela forma não fosse nada.

- Escuta aqui Naara, eu não estraguei nada. Aquele seu plano estava completamente errado -ela sorriu vitoriosa - Nossa missão teria sido um fracasso se eu não estivesse lá.

- Meu plano estava completamente certo! - Será que Temari tinha esquecido com quem ela estava falando? Talvez o cara mais inteligente de Konoha... Ou do país do fogo.

- Sou uma estrategista também, já se esqueceu? E digo que você estava errado! - ele simplesmente bufou - Tudo bem... Se seu plano estava certo, me diga porque não deu certo?

Ele pensou. Temari es vezes tinha o poder de tirar as palavras de sua boca e de fazer com que ele não conseguisse pensar em mais nada, a não ser... Nela. Afinal, vamos combinar que aquele jeito mandão, autoritário, convencido e bravo a faziam ficar um tanto...Sexy?

"Kuso... O que estou pensando?" ele se perguntou. Espera... Ele não podia deixar ela ganhar aquela briga. Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa. Então preferiu a mais simples resposta:

- Tsc... Problemática! Eu estava certo e pronto...

-Estava errado! - revidou a loira

- Certo!

- Errado!

- Certo!

- Errado! Você estava errado Shikamaru, não fuja da verdade.

Pensou outra vez. Sim... É verdade, ela estava certa e ele errado. Mais uma vez ela tinha razão. Se deu por vencido.

- Ok... Você venceu! Eu estava errado - levantou as mãos em forma de derrota

- Aha, eu não disse... -ela riu - Você nunca está certo de nada... Não é atoa que essa é a segunda vez que te salvo.

Então ele não tinha certeza de nada? Ah sim... ele tinha certeza de um coisa, mas o melhor naquela hora era ficar calado ou falar? Optou pela segunda opção, o que teve um resultado relevantemente bom.

- Eu tenho certeza de várias coisas... Sei de muitas coisas também, coisas que você não sabe. -ele sorriu de canto.

"Que sorriso tentador Naara... Maldito seja você!" ela pensou e mordeu o lábio inferior. Aquele sorriso... Ah não. Oh, céus... Ele não iria começar aquilo de novo, ou iria?

- Q-Que coisas? - perguntou nervosa afastando-se um passo, mas curiosa para saber do que ele falava.

- Por exemplo... -ele se aproximou mais e falou sedutoramente - Eu sei que você está ficando nervosa nesse exato momento. Sei que você odeia sorvete de morango, mas adora de chocolate. Sei que você achava que eu gostava da Ino. Sei que você morre de medo de trovões. Sei que você sabe cozinhar... -Como ele sabia tudo aquilo sobre ela? Céus, ele deveria observar cada movimento dela nas escondidas toda vez que vinha para Konoha.

Temari foi se afastando de passo em passo, até a parede impedi-la de continuar. Aproveitando a situação o Naara aproveitou para colocar as mãos na parede, uma de cada lado do corpo dela, fazendo-a ficar presa. Ela somente fitava aqueles encantadores olhos até que ele chegou a boca no ouvido dela e continuou:

- Sei que você adora essa proximidade entre nós... Sei também que você adora tomar a rédeas da situação. Sei que você fica sem reação, exatamente como está agora, quando o assunto é eu e você. E sei de uma coisa muito importante...

- Chega! - ela disse olhando para o lado, mas sem sair da prisão dos braços do Naara - Eu já entendi...

- Tem certeza que não quer ouvir a última? -perguntou ele sorrindo

- Tenho... - disse decidida, mas sorriu de canto logo em seguida - Não quero ouvir mais nada.

- Mas... -ele foi interrompido novamente

- Você se esqueceu de uma coisa Naara. -ele arqueou uma sobrancelha - Eu gosto de ação. Então pare de falar e tome uma atitu...

Ela não pode continuar, porque Shikamaru já havia entendido o recado e já tinha tomado seus lábios em um beijo cheio de paixão. Aquela não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Sempre que brigavam acabavam se beijando no final e ela sempre o acusava de ser um tarado e de te-la beijado sem que ela queresse. Como se ela não tivesse correspondido a todos os beijos do Naara. Estava viciada e totalmente embriagada com as carícias do moreno. O corpo dele encaixava perfeitamente no dela e suas linguás se moviam tão facilmente um na boca do outro implorando por mais. Shikamaru se arriscou e desceu a mão para a faixa na cintura da morena afrouxando um pouco. Ela rapidamente já tinha tirado o colete dele e agora tirava sua camisa. Estava um dia quente lá fora, mas para esses dois sozinhos no quarto da sabaku, era o próprio inferno!

Temari tirou o vestido. Ela usava um top e um short por baixo. O Naara, que agora beijava o pescoço da Sabaku, fez menção de tirar o short da garota, mas recebeu um tapa na mão.

- Kuso... O que foi agora problemática? - ele perguntou revirando os olhos e encarando-a

- E-Eu quero saber... O que é aquela coisa muito importante que você sabia... E eu não quis ouvir. - ela disse com as mãos entrelaçadas na nuca do shinobi

- Hm... - ele voltou a beijar e morder o pescoço da loira, arrancando dela suspiros e gemidos baixos - Ficou curiosa?

- Tsc... baka! Apenas diga o que é... - revirou os olhos

- A coisa importante que eu sei... - ele encarou aqueles olhos verdes que o lembravam da paz e tranquilidade de um dia calmo, sem missões em que ele ficava deitado na grama observando as nuvens. - É que... Eu te amo, problemática.  
Ela sorriu. E o beijou novamente.

- E você problemática? Você me ama? -ele disse ofegante entre os beijos

- Eu? Hm... Acho que não! -ela disse normalmente

- Nani? -ele ficou surpreso e a largou

- Tsc... -ela riu e o puxou para um abraço - Eu também te amo... Bebê chorão!

Voltaram a se beijar.

- Continuar com isso é loucura... - disse ela ofegante enquanto o Naara fazia questão de deixar marcas no pescoço da kunoichi. Ele riu. E ela o fitou - Se alguém souber do que aconteceu aqui, principalmente aquele fedelho de cabelo loiro... Eu juro por Kami-sama que te mato! Entendeu?

- Porque? - perguntou

- Já pensou se isso chega nos ouvidos de Gaara? Ou pior... de Kankuro?

- Mas nós não estamos fazendo nada de mais... - disse inocente e a loira riu

- Não ainda...- sorriu maliciosa

Talvez as brigas entre os dois teriam sim benefícios. Um amor tão repentino e problemático não pode ser desperdiçado assim. Convenhamos que o Naara se sentiu vitorioso. Fazer Temari admitir que o amava valia mais do que qualquer coisa.


End file.
